Bath Time
by MissDeep
Summary: Irenie is a princess with constant fear for her people on her mind usually but not during bath time, it was only time she felt human with human urges if only she were still a child. Irene/ Crudie


Princess and the Goblin

Bath Time

Rated:M for mature content

Hey everyone I don't know about the book but I just saw an animated version and I couldn't wait to write something on it. warning there is a bit of masturbation and its in Irene pov enjoy. Irene/ crudie

It felt like years since Irene had been alone always, with ever watchful eyes of her ladies in waiting. Vigilance had been instilled in every one of the young ladies by Trudy, her nanny she always felt like prisoner rather than a princess. Although there were certain times she did escape their watchful gazes rarely. This was almost certain that when she had to bath she always made sure to order every maid on foot out of her bathing chamber which was a large room connected to her personal quarters in the castle. Only her personal guard Jenifer stood by the door to protect her should any wondering male persons make it this far into her person hall.

Now soaking in warm water she began to let her mind wonder like normals girls her age.

She was seventeen now when girls her age were already wed with babies but being the only daughter of king gave her some favor. Not many of the advisers questioned her father as only a mad man would do such a thing but there were whispers going around at court with all the high class nobles gathered in the spring and summer.

Oh how she loathed the nobles the air around them seemed unbearable none of them even paid attention to daily worries about ransacks of surrounding towns or how the farmers were struggling to feed there families because goblins set afire to there crops. She smiled to herself thank goodness it was winter and the roads were covered with snow no visitors until late spring she hoped. Her hair floated all around her as she reclined further into the edge of the tub lifting her arms out of the soapy bath watch the trickles of water run down her arms.

She vaguely remember one of the conversations she had overheard between Lady Noctern and Lord Jade her nose scrunched as she though about it. Concerning her personal affair questioning her virtue of her maiden sighed a princesses responsibilities were certainly boring indeed.

She shifted after a while stretched her whole body the full length of small tub absently letting her mind wonder again.

Constant fear for her people was on her mind usually but not during bath time, it was only time she felt human with human ergs.

She exhaled slowly let her small toes poke of the edge of the water balancing them of the rim of the tub, how she would give anything to be a child again.

Grandmother always said I had to find my own magic.

Irene wondered if grandmother was talking about the magic women all held.

She could hold a mans gaze on her sole person the entire evening without so much as gazing in his general direction. How her body swayed and her breast bounced the slightest with every step she took. Her lovely face turned long and elegant, her shinning eyes capture the sea in them with lushes rosy lips and long fair eye lashes. Every noble men was asking for permission to court by the time she was 14 summers old. Some even wrote beautiful poems for her which she truly appreciated.

But what she loved to hear, what she dreamed about everynight since they met was a powerful voice that shook her to the core and woke her from the depths of sleep. Curdie she smiled at the though the tall skinny boy she remembered so long ago who risked his own life to save her from the goblin prince Froglip, he must be a tall grown man by now.

She dreamt of warm brown eyes gazing lovingly down at her. And rough, strong, powerful hands gripping her small ones, large hands running everywhere on her small frame Sometimes those hands she dreamed of staying on privates places her hands had touched when she was alone like now.

Irene sighed again and ran her hands down to her breast squeezing them until her nipples became hard she felt a stirring in her lower stomach. She squeezed her legs to create some friction her hand began to make there way down past the valley of her breast grazing her flat stomach, travel past the her pubic hair to where an ache hand now formed. Her fingers gentle started going in and out of her she imagined it was Curdie doing this to her his rough hands by now from mining she recalled her face and body began to flush as her finger quicken the pace.

Her other hand began to toy with her nipples she was so close with a final sigh she released on her hand her body going slack.

She let herself recover and shortly after began to scrub and rinse her hair rose to step out of the tub to face the world again.

Irene spoke out "Lady Jennifer call Elisa tell her to bring my robe and a brush at once I am ready to exit now"

"At once your highness" her guard spoke.

Soon shouts were heard echoing down her corridor.

'Her own magic' she recalled her thoughts as she waited for her slow maid to arrive how fascinating she should contact her grandmother but how…

Hope you liked please R&R


End file.
